Fate Anomalous Order
by Blackestreaches
Summary: Saving human history, one bullet at a time. Former Clear Sky stalker Ritsuka Fujimaru takes a deal to leave the Zone in exchange for employment at the Chaldea Security Organization. He has no idea what he's getting into.
1. Prologue: Chaldean Welcome

**Journal Entry #1**:

The facility was on fire, and it wasn't my fault.

Before, it had all seemed normal. In exchange for a way out of the Zone, I, Ritsuka Fujimaru, had to work at this weird UN-funded facility in Antarctica. They were practically jumping to get me on board, something about me having some of the highest "master potential" they had ever seen, whatever the fuck that meant. My experience as a stalker motivated them even further. I was sure my membership in Clear Sky helped, what with this "Chaldea Security Organization" apparently being scientific or something. They let me keep most of my shit, too, except for a few artifacts I had been keeping just in case I needed the rubles. Oh, and the less legal drugs, not that I used them much. I'm no bandit, a coke addiction isn't for me.

So anyways, I get here, some cute girl in glasses named Mash Kyrielight (weird name, had a weirdass dog-thing with her named Fou) offers to show me to the briefing that I apparently need to report to. Girl seemed sheltered as hell, didn't even realize it when I hit on her. She also kept calling me "senpai". We met some weirdo named Lev on the way, gave me bad vibes. Bit of a headache, too. Of course, once we were at the command room where the briefing was taking place, I started getting a fucking awful migraine. The kind that experience told me was psy-based. Felt like I was in a room with ten damn controllers at once. So, I asked Mash where my quarters were, since I needed some meds (psy-block) from my bag. Fou followed me for some reason. Turned out the head of medical, a guy named Romani Archaman (also a weird name) was crashing there, and he was upset about losing his personal rec room. Nice guy, though.

Just as I take the damn psy-block, some bullshit happens. Felt like a fucking emission was happening, what with the shaking and lights flickering. Announcements are saying fires are breaking out. So Fou, Roman (Romani told me to just call him that), and I decide to check it out. I grabbed a USP-45, some mags, and some medical supplies from my stuff, just in case. Turns out the damn command room had exploded and Mash was trapped under the rubble. Girl looked half-dead, nothing I could fix with what I had. Roman runs off to get the generators back up and running, and I'm keeping Mash company. Not the first time I've had to stay with a dying comrade.

**End of entry.**

Next thing I know, we're sealed off in there, the cool-ass globe hologram thing in the center is red (which is apparently bad, according to Mash). Also, the announcer is saying something about humanity's near-future existence being unconfirmed, which sounds very, VERY bad. Then the announcer starts saying something about rayshifts, "unsummon"-ing, spiritions, and a "First Order" commencing. Then everything goes black.

Next thing I know, Fou's licking my face and I'm waking up in the middle of a burning city. Swear I've been here before. It felt like I went through a goddamn space anomaly. Mash is nearby, all better now (somehow), and I have to command her in a fight against a goddamn skeleton monster.

I fucking hate my life. Well, at least I have a gun.


	2. Chapter 1: Ash Heap

**Journal Entry #2**

:

Fuyuki, Japan. Not the homecoming I expected nor the one I wanted.

I had no idea what the fuck was going on. Mash was way stronger and more agile than I expected. She had also changed into a much skimpier, skintight outfit, which I had absolutely no problem with (lost the glasses though, shame). Roman managed to contact us somehow, his voice coming out of nowhere. Mash had me registered as an official researcher, citing that my "rayshift compatibility" and "master compatibility" were both satisfactory, whatever the fuck that meant. According to her, we were in "Singularity F", which was apparently the town I was born in, Fuyuki, in 2004. That didn't really affect me much, considering the fact that I was raised and spent pretty much all of my life in Ukraine and Russia. Anyways, apparently Mash had transformed by merging with something called a "Servant", becoming a "Demi-Servant". I had no idea what any of this meant. Apparently I was Mash's "Master", which meant she needed me as a power source or something. There wasn't really any time for explanations. The connection with Chaldea was unstable, so we needed to get to a "leyline" 2 kilometers away, where we can set up a base camp. Fun.

Christ, Fuyuki looked like hell on earth. Shame I didn't have a detector and some bolts, wouldn't surprise me if I could have found a Flame or a Mama's Beads lying somewhere around. As we got close to the leyline, a woman's scream cut through the air. We went to check it out, and it turned out to be the director of Chaldea, a pretty young lady by the name of Olga Marie Animusphere (again with the weird-ass names) being attacked by some monsters. After Mash dispatched them, with the help of some .45 ACP, we talked a bit with Olga. She had an idea of what was going on. She seemed rather surprised that some guy like me was a Master, because, according to her, only "first-class magi" could be, not that I knew what a "magi" was. After we cleared that up, she decided to take command. Fine by me, I'm not the leading type.

**End of entry.**

Turns out the leyline was right at our feet. We got a camp set up, used Mash's shield as some sort of catalyst for a summoning circle, and contacted Chaldea. Roman was apparently in charge back in Chaldea, as Lev had been killed in the explosion, and less than twenty full timers survived. Olga was torn up about that, guess the two had a history. She also ordered the coffin Masters to be put on ice, which was apparently illegal without their consent. She did it anyway, because it was the right thing to do. Blushed when I complimented her for it, too. Apparently our job is to investigate the singularity before backup arrived. Great. More snooping around the skeleton-infested ruin, without any real safe zones or . Before that, however, she wants me to summon another Servant just in case. Walked me through how to do so, and…

"Servant Caster, true name Helena Blavatsky. It's all right, for I will be your guide!"

What.


End file.
